


Levels

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Newny Week 2019 [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Anger, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: Newny week starts tomorrow but I will post it.(Newny= New Kid x Kenny)





	1. Chapter 1

Moment

 

-

 

There was many things all that had happened at one time. The soft look in your eyes, how you hair stuck out from your hood, your domino mask slipping slowly, how you turned towards my direction. 

 

I swear, you are what causes my heart to stop. What causes me to become breathless. Have my legs shake underneath my weightless body. 

 

It wasn't the cold winter night that made my gasp out. But I stated it was, while you weren't even fazed by its harsh winds. 

 

You were against me, while I am against you. We were two people. One who fights for justice while I bring something else to the table. What was it? I wouldn't know. 

 

But you knew, it's clear as day. 

 

Seeing the way you walked like a killer, you were something of another being. It was clear how you've dealt with the criminals. 

 

I was so amazed that it still affects me to this day. I had to cut training short, though I'm sure the chaos minions were happy to stop training. 

 

I couldn't let this affect me so much, but yet it does. It's only worse at night, because my thoughts were never pure. Especially when you are around. 

 

I could only dream a dream where I was allowed to kiss you underneath my glow. To hold you close even when the days gets dark.

 

However those are dreams. Wishful thinking. All I want is something that can't be replaced.

 

Just a moment with you. Where it wouldn't matter. It could be anywhere as long as you are there. It wouldn't matter if you were Princess Kenny, Mysterion, or Kenny. 

 

“Eclipse, are you okay buddy?” 

 

Snapping my attention back into reality, realizing I was hugging myself like those cliche moments. I didn't move but I sighed softly as my arms fall to my side. I was giving up on a dream.

 

“Yeah, was caught into a moment.” 

 

“Alright then, well I got to tell you this plan that General Disarray made!” 

 

Following behind the Professor, I couldn't help but create an image of you sleeping peacefully. Something you probably need.

 

Well wouldn't that be a moment?


	2. Distrubia

Kiss & Dance

 

Disturbia

 

-

 

_ Well done Freedom Pals, we have captured Eclipse. Choas's other right hand _ .

 

I could hear it all, I could hear them without being a member. Its weird, I could see shapes formed, formed into my enemies. 

 

All of them. I could recognize them with some new upgrades. However one stuck out the most, Mysterion. 

 

I wanted to know why, however it appears my answer was walking over to me. I could tell Doctor Timothy said something to him, seeing those muscular arms, firm chest, almost a three pack. I swear I was drooling with how gorgeous he looked. 

 

But at the same time, I wanted to know what will he do. As he walked over, his cape flapped on top of itself. I could sense a batman feeling within him. 

 

Or at least how he holds himself. Or how down right scary he somewhat is. Before I could question anything, he pulled me into a kiss. It was one of those deepening kisses, long, slowed, and drawn out. 

 

Makes me breathless. When he draws back, I could see something in his eyes. There was something wrong with those eyes. Pulling me back into another kiss, I could see how he moves his hands down to my hips. 

 

Rubbing soothing circles over my hip bones. As he kept pushing and pushing his tongue in my own mouth, I knew I was being defeated again. 

 

Kept going as he snucked his hand between my legs, however not once touchin, while the other was freeing me from my bonds. 

 

Almost wanted to grab him by his hood and place him on my lap, however he had other plans. 

 

He sneakily places his hands behind my back, practically in my bubble kissing me like it is going out of style. As we continue, somehow he me standing up to his level. 

 

With his hands in my back pockets, he eased me into a slow and easy stepping dance, as we got the hang of it, he slowly added more complexing steps into, turning this kissing fest into a night to remember. 

 

As we followed each others hip movements, our own heartbeats become one, our feet becomes each others. They were no longer our own, they were for our other half. 

 

That was the case until he started glitching, as I confusingly watch Mysterion- no Kenny, as I watched him glitched in front of me. I had to question everything. 

 

With my hands covering my mouth, I shakily fall, as he disappeared. I could feel myself screaming however I cannot hear it. 

 

I could feel how hard it was the breath, how hot my face was, and somehow my hands are wet. I could feel my heart shattered. 

 

I knew I screamed, my throat ached painfully and how hard I scdeamed, I knew it was turn me mute until it healed. 

 

But at this point, I didnt give a fuck, because someone stole my heart who wasnt even real! Who was even the real deal! 

 

I could feel anger, sadness, and heartbreak all forming, blocking out all my senses. My rational thinking. 

 

Instead, my heart and vengeance was in control. I was no longer me, I was a mere shell of what I was. Who I was. And what I am. 

 

As I stare into the darkness, I could feel a certain someone in my head. Angrily, I forced them out with a strong emotional burst of energy.

 

The cold never bothered me, because even the darkness graced me. Feeling their hands touch my body, pulling me in its body, I knew I wouldnt get played by them. Like a fucking fiddle. 

 

Fuck the Freedom Pals. They are cowards. 

 

Something shattered, whatever it was, I couldnt see it, but I could hear it. 

 

Turning my back, I walked into something I couldnt see, I followed it until I could hear a familiar voice. 

 

“Doctor Timothy, you have personally fucked up.”


	3. Connected failed universe

Decision/Mistake

 

-

 

With harsh crunch of bones, one recent and very problematic mob boss, Rosalynn, was no more. By that, I mean she was killed. Fell towards her death.

 

Checking my watch, my eyes widen in the realization on how late I was to my date. 

 

Rushing away from the scene, I couldnt help but feel excited. You know the saying ‘Love is in the air’. I swear I can taste the love. After everything that has happened, rescued a total of 24 kids and killed at least three more mob bosses. 

 

I say that has to be my most successful two months. As I made it to one of my many hideouts, I quickly went and changed into my everyday civilian clothes. 

 

As I touched up with my hair and clothes, I called for a taxi.

 

__________________________

 

Stepping out of the taxi, I walked into the restaurant to see my date, Kenny McCormick. Meandering over to our table, I expressed my sorry to him for being late.

 

“Sorry, traffic was crazy.”

 

“Likewise and it's no problem.”

 

As we went on, we have been planning this for a week earlier so that way we can have a night to ourselves and to my bed. Parents out of town, older sibling hanging out with our old uncle, and my younger sister is with my grandparents. 

 

A night to ourselves. 

 

As we ordered our meals, we chatted about nonsense. Talk about how stupid Eric was, our math test next week, or how Stan looks good in what outfit. 

 

When our food got here, it seemed like tonight was going to be a successful. Or that's what it was going to be. What I wasnt counting on was Karen and Ruby getting kidnapped.

 

Seeing Kenny's face dropped and metaphorically aged seventeen years, the worry, the sleepless night, I could see misery in his eyes. 

 

“What's wrong Kenny?”

 

“Karen and Ruby are kidnapped by someone named Julie Margaret.” 

 

I felt the cold nonexisting hand,  _ her _ hand, as it wrapped around my arm and neck. Making me unable to speak. I knew something needs to be done. However we can't leave, not with so many eyes including his since he doesn't know I am the most wanted villain, Eclipse. 

 

He stood up and left running through the front doors. I told the head cook; who is a long time best friend since childhood like a generation ago; to leave it on my tab. 

 

Running through the other door, I rushed back to one of my hideouts. As I made in, I saw something on my metal table. It was Karen's doll, however there was blood on it.

 

I felt anger etched into my veins. Spreading like wildfire. I need to deal with this as I yanked out my villain outfit.

 

_____________________

 

Stalking up in a certain rooftop, I watched Julie’s new hideout for her army. And from what message I got from her, I knew it was a trap. 

 

I knew Karen has no right in being there. Jumping to Julie's rooftop, I entered in silently. 

 

Hoping to get Karen and get out. But that would be a small chance since she knows I'm coming here. 

 

Following the metal catwalk, I could see Karen tied on a chair, she was clearly still crying, and she had a small cut on her cheek. I felt anger towards this. So much, but I needed a cool head when dealing with  _ her _ .

 

Landing softly, I tricked two of the body guards to finding out something, as they did that I was cutting the bonds that had Karen. 

 

Keeping my pointer finger to my lips for a ‘shhh’ effect work, as she nodded her little head. Having her followed me, I was nearly successful. 

 

“Oh, Eclipse. I was wonder when you will show up. I've been just dying to meet you.”

 

Sneering, I kept a grin as I hid Karen behind me. This had to go smoothly. 

 

“Julie Margaret Jones. It's been  _ awhile _ since I last saw you.” 

 

Seeing the wicked grin on her face, it wasn't welcoming. It was the face of death. 

 

I tried to keep as much distance between us, however that wasn't going to work.

 

Quickly grabbing Karen, I ran, there was in no way I was going to handle a fight between me and her plus with Karen. Besides that, Karen doesnt deserves to see death at her age. 

 

Running past all the guards, I felt something hitting my back painfully. However I need to ignore it. 

 

Sprinting with Karen in my arms, I finally got us far away. I knew something was wrong. My leg was a bleeding mess. Hopefully it didnt hit an artery. 

 

_____________________

 

I felt tried. We were semi safe. Taking a seat, I just barely pulled out my phone until someone shot it out of my hands. 

 

Barely looking up, I got punched in the face for it. I felt pain, I whined at the pain however I never screamed. 

 

Karen had to call out to who ever it was to stop. 

 

“Karen, they are a bad person!”

 

“Mysterion, no because they rescued me away from the evil lady. The evil lady shot them while we flied!”

 

Ahhh, its Mysterion. Oh shit, its Kenny. Looking up weakly, I saw his cape blowing in the wind, how domino mask covering his face. 

 

Seeing his blue eyes stare at me, I felt a shiver run down. I was tired. I knew I was. 

 

As Mysterion and Karen were yelling at each other, I checked my leg. Doing a full checkup with the moons help, I realized the bullet hit an important artery. The one in my leg. 

 

I smiled softly underneath my mask. Leaning my head sleepy, I could hear their words, I wanted to say for Mysterion to take off my mask. 

 

“Mysterion…” 

 

I didnt realized how weak I sounded, but this caught his attention. His expression was muted, suppressed. 

 

“I want you to do something for me… okay.” 

 

Kenny was watching me, almost hawk like. I shook my head as he got closer.

 

“Tell Kenny Im sorry okay. Just do that.” 

 

He looked confused by my request. My eyes heavy with sleep, knowing it will be a long time before I wake up again.

 

As I closed my eyes, I could feel something being tugged off. A distance voice calling me. However I dreamed a dreamless dream. 

 

All I could remember was some quote I said to Kenny when he told me he was Mysterion.

 

* * *

 

_ “Just because you can doesnt mean you should.” _


	4. Sun flowers smile

Emotions/Smile

 

There weren't many thing that could make me smile, however now that is a totally different scenario. 

 

I could remember the time when you somehow opened  _ the _ book that I had locked up with seven different locks. 

 

How you handled that night with the book in your hand. The emotion that stayed present in those gorgeous eyes. 

 

There so much I was ready to answer for, how you didn't ask anything. Instead you put the book down and pulled me into a hug. 

 

How tight you've held me spoke more than any words. Through your actions, it made it possible for me to finally weep. To cry until there was no more, I cried for happiness, for the loss, and much more. 

 

As you held me tightly, I could sense what you were saying. I knew you held true to your words. As soon as I had no more tears to spill, still shaking uncontrollably, you gave me a comforting smile. A comforting smile my grandpa would've gave to me whenever I remembered my deaths through  _ that _ book.

 

But somehow, that didn't turn you away from me. Instead, it opened some invisible doors, like somehow opening a new path for us. Something bring us together. 

 

As you hold me so close. I- I wasnt sure where to begin. To start unfolding this mess to you. To take apart of all my past to now. 

 

To share that with you, I wasnt sure. When I paid attention, away from my mind, I felt you pull me in a slow dance. Something mothers do to calm down a crying child. 

 

Softly following your step, you lead me as we danced in my room. Where I had comic book style posters of Mysterion hanging. Right next to Spiderman, IronMan, Thor, Static Shock, Loki, and Black Cat. 

 

Mainly Marvel posters, however I do have a few DC comic posters. They hold more memories, some dating all the way back. When I wouldnt know. Its been that long that I cant remember when I got these.

 

As we danced slow paced and relaxing, I could hear you hum softly in my ear. I couldnt tell what you were hummijg too, but judging from it, it was slow and comforting.

 

When we stop, I looked away, anywhere else than your face. But you gently brought my eyes to yours. How gorgeous you looked, the eyes say more than told. 

 

“Paul Lugo, I… care deeply for you…”

 

Hearing those word, my eyes widen, mouth closing and opening. All my thoughts were stopped by this… confession?

 

Felt something strong, I listened. Lightly putting my hands on his cheeks, dragging fingers in his hair, my eyes searching for something, the little sparkle in his eyes. 

 

Twitching a smile, I gently pulled him into a kiss. Holding him as my arms and hands slack, draping themselves on his shoulders, hands hanging as he moved his hands being me.

 

Chest to chest, hearts beating as one. Taking it slow, deeping it whenever it comes, as we pulled awy, the spark was alive. I knew  _ that _ spark.

 

Seeing his smile matching mine, I knew we were something. Something greater than we once was. Together as one. 

 

.

.

.

 

_ Hopefully for the rest of our lives. _


	5. Unless I stuck by you

Past

  
  


My past is something I try to hide from everyone. Doesn't matter how close you are to me, I wouldn't share anything. I learned not to, both from my mother and grandfather.

 

Grandpa has explained that if I share there are some who take it the wrong way. And they would try what they believe is the right way.

 

He was correct too. God he is correct.

 

I’ve seen what bitter love is. Hate love. And lonely love. 

 

So really it wasn't a surprise how I havent told you about my past. I wasn't truthful to you, Kenny. And I'm sorry for that, however I do it for a reason.

 

I learned from my mistakes. 

 

But you found out about the book. All its locks and chains. That is something I don't want to share with you. 

 

I felt pain and death as my love ones killed me. I went, lived, and died at a place for insane people. I was left for dead. I was sacrificed because I am a god. 

 

So many loved ones, so many deaths by them, so much lost time.

 

.

.

.

 

Kenny, please don't do this.

 

Don't open that book. I'm not ready to face this. To taste defeat. Loveless. 

 

My heartache will be too strong.

 

Please. Do me a favor, don't open that book. Don't look inside its contents. Do this for me and eventually I will trust you with this information. 

 

But right now, no.

 

.

.

.

 

_ Kenny, I love you. _


End file.
